Since the invention of indoor plumbing people have occasionally been stranded on a toilet without toilet tissue because they did not realize there was very little or none at all nearby when they took a seat. Using whatever alternative material was within reach, moving awkwardly around the restroom area searching for toilet tissue, or calling for help were a few of the available remedies.
Devices to house additional standard toilet tissue rolls in the proximity of a toilet can be found in great number.
Small packages of all sorts of tissue types can be found in great number.
Small rolls of tissue, and dispensers for those rolls are produced for camping or other portable purposes.
The need to solve the problem of running out of toilet tissue while utilizing a toilet is long established. U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,809 filed May 6, 1954 and issued Aug. 6, 1957 to L. O. Glaner addressed the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,861 issued Oct. 26, 1993 to Saul Lerner also addressed the problem.
Previous Patent Applications filed by this applicant provide for auxiliary toilet tissue rolls do also address the problem.
Primary, wall mounted holders for the use of standard toilet tissue rolls, and devices for storage of additional standard toilet tissue rolls when empty require replenishment of their supply of standard toilet tissue roll or rolls, and have no provision for a smaller auxiliary amount of tissue when inevitably the need for replenishment is overlooked or ignored.
Standard toilet tissue rolls are too large to provide convenient or discreet concealment on a user's person for use under other circumstances in other locations.
Almost all small packages of differing tissue types or of other design types are not the commonly preferred, perforated roll format for toilet use, and/or they have no adequate means of protection from the rigors of storage and/or travel.
Camping and other portable-need toilet tissue products are designed for an outdoor application and have no capability to be included conveniently in the indoor restroom environment.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,809 to Glaner long ago recognized the best location for an auxiliary tissue supply as being the interior of the center tube of a standard toilet tissue roll, and more specifically inside the spindle of a holder. There is no provision to keep that device assembled when it is removed from the confines of a wall mounted holder or brackets to replace the standard toilet tissue roll. There is no provision for that device to retain the spring on its mounting position when the device is opened to access the auxiliary toilet tissue roll. Glaner is a multi-part device with no means of self-containment or part retention when being handled by children or others of limited ability or limited functionality. There is no provision to fit the device in holders or brackets which have mounting holes of varying sizes. Glaner is a spindle for use only in a holder with specific size mounting holes.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,861 to Lerner also recognizes the best location for an auxiliary tissue supply as inside the center tube of a toilet tissue roll. The auxiliary tissue roll of Lerner with its hollow center would crush easily, and would have no small protective case so it could be stored outside the restroom setting.
None of the previous Patent Applications filed by this applicant are spindles.
Patent application Ser. No. 11/182,978 filed Jul. 15, 2005 by this applicant for a Toilet Tissue Roll Holder Axle With Auxiliary Tissue is a nonmoving axle with off-center axle mounting points. A great many styles of toilet tissue roll holders designed for use with the common skinny spindle depend on the small diameter of the skinny spindle so the standard size toilet tissue roll can loosely fit and rotate freely. The device in patent application Ser. No. 11/182,978 is a universal replacement axle which moves the center of rotation of the standard toilet tissue roll away from the wall or mounting surface to avoid the interference regularly encountered on a wall mounted device or brackets due to their size or design when maintaining the center of rotation of the standard toilet tissue roll fixedly at the axis of the mounting holes.